


Name

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, all lowercase, kakashi is speaking to obito's tombstone again and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: he calledhisname,like aprayer,T rated | Canon/IC | AngstA one-shot about Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and the burden of his name.





	Name

he called _his_ name,

 

like a _prayer_ ,

 

with every beat of his living heart, in despair,

 

“hey,” his palm, covered by a pair of fingerless gloves, brushed the cold surface of the monument, traced the _kanji_ of his long, lost comrade’s name, “obito,” the husky, sad voice of his echoed in the empty public space, “ _brother,_ i come again,” lowered his posture, the man in a white, long coat and remorseful face replaced his slightly shivered fingers with his forehead. the metal part of his head-protector touch the stone, let out a soft, small noise which was followed by a heavy sigh, “you must be tired of listening to my grievances, hm?”

 

“but to whom should i address my anger, my loneliness, but you.”

 

he talked in an infuriated tone. about things he endured. about matters he resolved. about emotions he continuously felt. _it wasn’t the same without you_ , he stated while removing the dirt on the memorial stone.

 

he called _his_ name,

 

like a _spell_ ,

 

in his every breath, with his every hope,

 

and, _he_ was a spell, his personal, virulent spell. the name enchanted him and made him lost in the endless agony, in the torturous vortex of time, in his own mind, which was fully controlled by the past and regret. _his_ name bounded him in a place he didn't understand, forced him to live a life he never asked for. but he promised to see the world, to be _his_ eye, to continue _his_ legacy which _he_ never accomplished. even though it consumed him from the inside and left him with nothing but unwanted pain, he refused the thought to put his life to an end.

 

he wanted to stop, but he respected _him_ so he didn’t,

 

“i wish, someday, obito, when you finally forgive me, we can reunite once again,” he stood up, his smile was awfully broken, his eyes traveled through the time and space, glistened in sorrow as he helplessly wanted to see _him_.

 

he called _his_ name,

 

like a _curse_ ,

 

filled with agony, executed with rage,

 

he was driving his way to hell. full-speed. no brakes. he watched himself and his destructive actions, he was fully aware of it, he was in a hurried way to the gate of death, yet the universe didn’t let him rest. he thought it was his one last fight. he met his dead father. they spoke, they exchanged words, he accepted his fate, but once again, his heart pulsed and his eyes opened. the world tormented him for not being able to die - _he,_ saved him, which he interpreted as a prolonged period to his suffering, but it was his curse to ignore his own will.

 

obito wanted him to serve the village. so he _did_.

 

his hokage robe danced in the spring breeze. he took off the hat with ‘fire’ in red of his and placed it on top of the obsidian-colored statue, “this is for you,” he muttered before silently yielding from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> name noun \ ˈnām \  
> a word or symbol used in logic to designate an _entity_
> 
> another quick angst i wrote just because i got stuck in a traffic jam. sorry.


End file.
